dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kent Farm
The Kent Farm is a product farm in the rural town of Smallville, Kansas and home of Jonathan and Martha Kent. History The Kent Farm is a very old Kansas property that has gone through many generations of the Kent Family. In 1980, a small Alien spaceship crash landed in a field at the back of the farm carrying the baby Kryptonian, Kal-El. Jonathan Kent and wife Martha Kent found the child and took him in as their own, hiding the ship in the barn and subsequently Kal-El, now called Clark Kent's alien origins. Clark would soon develop extraordinary abilities not of Earth which who would come to gain control over but would not outside of the farm due to his parents fears of people reactions and the possibility of somebody taking Clark away. When Clark was 13 and saved an entire school bus from drowning using his powers, Peter Ross and his mother Helen Ross came to the farm to discuss Clark's abilities with Jonathan and Martha. As Clark used his Super Hearing outside, Jonathan spoke with Clark to remind him that the world is afraid of what they don't understand before realizing it was time to reveal Clark's origins to him. Jonathan took him to the barn and revealed a secret floor where underneath was Clark's ship. Jonathan told him of how they found him and gave him the House of El Command Key. After Jonathan died during a tornado hit in Smallville, Clark left Martha and the farm to search for answers for why he was on Earth. Lois Lane a reporter for the Daily Planet who was saved by Clark, tracked his history to Smallville and came by the farm asking questions to Martha who told her to leave. 16 years later Clark returned having found an ancient Scout Ship where he could access his Command Key. Shortly after returning home, General Zod arrived on Earth and transmitted a message asking for Kal-El to be handed over to him. Clark handed himself over to the United States Armed Forces and subsequently Zod but after a skirmish aboard Zod's ship Black Zero, escaped along with Lois Lane. Zod and his forces arrived at the Farm looking for Clark's ship which they hoped had contained the Growth Codex they were looking for. Clark arrived and saved Martha before a fight broke out in Smallville. After Zod's forces left after Clark defeated them, he returned home to check on Martha and a damage Kent Farm before Lois Lane arrived telling Clark she knows how to defeat Zod for good. Appearances *Man of Steel: Friends and Foes *Man of Steel: Superman's Superpowers *Man of Steel: Superman Saves Smallville *Man of Steel: The Early Years *Man of Steel: The Fate of Krypton *Man of Steel Prequel *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Justice League'' Trivia *The Kent Farm set is a 1:1 scale copy of an actual farm outside Plano, IL that refused to let Man of Steel film on their property as their house would've been destroyed for filming. Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Locations Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Category:Justice League